


EC|感恩节奇迹：停电夜

by Marka2357



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Charles is a Sweetheart, Edie was a nice lady, Erik is a Sweetheart, First Kiss, It's a Wonderful Life, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mewogneto, Poor Erik, Power Outage, Short & Sweet, Tags Are Fun, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, 六岁小万, 初吻, 喵个泥头, 感恩节惊喜, 求婚, 青梅竹马
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marka2357/pseuds/Marka2357
Summary: 第一次经历大停电时艾瑞克刚满六岁，当时他坚信自己会和查尔斯结婚。*迟来的感恩节/黑五快乐！（请不要纠结米国电力供应系统是不是真的这么差hhh）
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 25





	EC|感恩节奇迹：停电夜

*六岁*

艾瑞克睁大眼睛，看着史努比气球飘过街道，盛大的游行队伍从曼哈顿的街边浩浩荡荡地走过去。他屏住呼吸。从高处往下看时，那些醉醺醺的爱尔兰人、整齐划一的德国人、深色头发的意大利人就像不同颜色的溪流流淌过街道，最后汇聚成一道五彩斑斓的彩虹似的漂亮景色。

他刚刚和母亲一起搬来美国三个月，这是他经历的第一个感恩节。爱迪·兰谢尔决定入乡随俗，于是下午去买来了半只火鸡。等她回到家时，发现艾瑞克正和一个男孩一起趴在窗户旁。那男孩衣着体面，浓密的深色鬈发梳理得整整齐齐，看起来家境富裕，受着良好的照料。她自己的儿子则穿着一套半年前的旧衣服，袖子和裤腿都有点短了。当然，小孩子不会在意这些事。他们俩手挽着手，亲昵极了。

“晚上好，小伙子们。”爱迪说，“查尔斯，很高兴见到你。”

“感恩节快乐，兰谢尔夫人。”那漂亮的小男孩彬彬有礼道。他住在两个街区之外的富人区，按理说现在不该出现在兰谢尔家朴素的小公寓里，但不知怎的，他和艾瑞克交起了朋友，最近天天往这里跑。

“你今晚会留在这里吗？”

查尔斯点点头，大大的蓝眼睛让他显得比实际年龄还要小。

“今天是感恩节，你不需要参加家庭聚餐吗？”

查尔斯摇摇头。

“哦，妈妈，”艾瑞克说，“让查尔斯留下吧。我保证我们都会很听话的。”

爱迪默许了。艾瑞克想象了一下和查尔斯一起挤在被窝里聊天的场景，觉得非常开心。他转过身继续看着街上的游行，呼出的热气把玻璃染上了水雾。史努比、加菲猫，然后是米老鼠。巨大的热气球被绳索牵引着，浮动在盛大的游行队伍中。

“我今天告了库特的状。”查尔斯说，把艾瑞克的注意力从窗外拉了回来。他回头看着自己的朋友，查尔斯看起来有点难过。

“嘿，”他跟查尔斯说，“你该让我去教训他一顿。”

查尔斯笑了起来，他正在换牙，门牙缺了一颗。“不行，库特是个真正的大孩子。”

“我很擅长打架。”艾瑞克表示。

查尔斯耸耸肩。他垂下眼睛，看着自己的手。

“我真希望你住进我家来，”艾瑞克说，“听起来你在家里过得很辛苦。”

“各家都不一样。”查尔斯说，想起妈妈是怎么一遍遍用这句话告诫自己离“那个兰谢尔犹太崽子”远一点的。他才不会听她的话。他喜欢艾瑞克，也喜欢爱迪，他们是他见过的人里最好的两个，“不过，我相信我以后的家不会是这样的。”

“哇。”艾瑞克在窗台上挪挪屁股，他刚刚离窗户太近，被缝里进来的风吹得瑟瑟发抖，“你以后会有新家？”

“每个人以后都会有一个新家。”查尔斯自信道，“比如，我们俩肯定会住在一起，组成一个新家。”

艾瑞克思考了几秒钟。

“我们俩怎么会住在一起？”

查尔斯朝他凑过来，蓝眼睛睁得大大的，他身上有股暖暖和和的气味，鬈发蹭着艾瑞克的耳朵，然后艾瑞克听见他说，“我们以后会结婚。”

艾瑞克看着查尔斯。查尔斯朝他用力点点头，一副胜券在握的样子。

“呃，”艾瑞克不想拂了查尔斯一片好意，但，“但你不是女孩子啊？”

这是个难题。查尔斯想了想。

“这不要紧。”他说，尽力让自己显得十分可信。

艾瑞克立刻微笑起来。查尔斯懂得美国的一切事情。既然他这么说，那他们俩应该肯定可以结婚。

“怎么样，是不是会很棒？”

“我觉得现在考虑这件事太早了，”艾瑞克正经道，“而且我妈妈说，以后我只能娶犹太教徒。”

他们俩一起望向在厨房里忙活的兰谢尔夫人，后者正在做放有豌豆和胡萝卜的土豆泥。她看起来像个好人。查尔斯想。

“她不会阻止我们的，”于是他说，“再说，我们可以私奔。”

“啊，”艾瑞克点点头，努力假装自己认识“私奔”这个词。

“但我们得邀请瑞雯参加婚礼。”

艾瑞克不喜欢瑞雯。瑞雯蛮横，打人又痛。但他看看查尔斯，还是宽容大度的点点头。查尔斯似乎很满意。然后他俩同时听见很响亮的“啪嗒”一声，接着一切都暗了下来。查尔斯惊叫一声，艾瑞克立刻拉住了他的手。灯光全都灭了，一瞬间，楼上楼下都传来大人小孩的惊叫。借着淡淡的夜光，他们俩还勉强能看见对方的脸；但接着，城外的灯光也一点点灭掉了，由近及远的，那些狂欢的人群变成了模糊的黑影，惊呼声一波盖过一波。终于一切都归于黑暗。爱迪·兰谢尔在厨房懊丧地叫了一声。艾瑞克睁着眼睛，却什么都看不见。

“艾瑞克？”兰谢尔夫人叫道，“查尔斯？别怕，亲爱的，不要乱跑。我去点枝蜡烛来。”

“噢！”艾瑞克说。

“艾瑞克？怎么了？”

艾瑞克呆呆地望着眼前的黑暗，他还是什么都看不见。但他能觉出查尔斯就在他身边，那浆得硬硬的领子蹭着他的肩膀。刚刚他在面颊上觉出一个软软的吻。

“没，没什么，妈妈。”艾瑞克小声说。

他们听见兰谢尔夫人找蜡烛的声音。然后艾瑞克看见两个小光点，针尖大小，距离固定，白白亮亮的。它们闪烁了一会儿，接着艾瑞克意识到那是查尔斯瞳孔的小小反光。接着蜡烛点燃了，艾瑞克看见查尔斯的蓝眼睛，每个瞳孔里都映出一簇火苗。一切重新明亮起来。查尔斯朝他露出微笑。

“好啦，”他得意道，“我们这就算结婚了。”

“就这样？”艾瑞克惊奇道。

查尔斯点点头。艾瑞克想了想。

“好吧，”最后他说，“但是我要婚礼上有大史努比，”他指向窗外的感恩节游行队伍，“就像那个一样。”

“没问题，”查尔斯挥挥手，他坐得离艾瑞克又近了一点，“那么，以后你想要几个孩子？”

*十六岁*

艾瑞克坐在窗台上，把唯一一根蜡烛插进光明节烛台里，看着它把公寓映亮了一点点。他现在能看清自己的手指了。刚停电时整栋公寓传出的骚动已经渐渐平息下来，人们在走廊里走来走去，互相借着蜡烛，大声抱怨着供电设施。已经用完烤箱的人家喜滋滋地点亮烛光，吃起了感恩节大餐；动作稍慢的主妇们则愁眉苦脸，思考着如何处理烤了一半的火鸡。

当然，艾瑞克并不担心这些。也没有人会来敲他家的门。两个月前，他的母亲刚刚去世。他专心地摆弄着那根蜡烛，看着蜡油像泪水似的从它洁白的柱身上滑落下来，滴到金属烛台上，立刻变成油膏般固体。母亲一直把两个宝贵的光明节大烛台藏在箱子里，停电后艾瑞克把它们翻出来的时候，一时间有种错乱的喜悦——简直以为他们要过光明节了。

光明节要到下个月才过。不过艾瑞克也不担心这个。自意外发生后，他再也没有晚祷过，也许上帝早就把他忘了。他再也不需要过光明节。那根蜡烛孤零零地燃烧着，橘色火焰摇曳着，艾瑞克久久盯着它，以至于视网膜上留下了一个烛火形状的黑影，在每次眨眼时闪动不休。不过它好歹能够驱散黑暗。艾瑞克无法忍受黑暗，每次闭上眼睛时，母亲的尸体都会在他眼前闪动。苍白的脸和扭曲的肢体。他自己变调的喊声。

有人敲起了他家的门。

艾瑞克僵了一下。然后他听见一个熟悉的、上气不接下气的声音：

“艾瑞克，艾瑞克！”门外的人说，“让我进来！”

艾瑞克犹豫了半秒钟，然后站起身——血液立刻开始回流到他麻木的四肢，让他觉得手脚都有蚂蚁在爬。他朝门口走过去，一点点远离窗台旁的烛光，等他走到门口时，蜡烛的光已经照不清眼前的光景。他打开门。

查尔斯·泽维尔站在外面。

他们俩正各自经历着青春期的疯长。艾瑞克自己身高窜得过快，变得瘦削又凌厉。而查尔斯，艾瑞克几乎要认不出查尔斯了。他的脸变长了一点，以前过于丰润的双颊现在变得纤巧俊美，五官以一种绝对符合美学的比例重新分布开来，原来乱蓬蓬的漂亮鬈发现在闪亮迷人，稍稍有些肿的眼泡只让那双末端下垂的蓝眼睛显得更温柔。

“艾瑞克，”他说，“上帝，我刚从城里回来，一听说——”

他后半句话堵在了喉咙里。因为艾瑞克的肩膀好像在一点点绷紧，后退了两步，准备着展露出自己这两个月来的常态：浑身带刺，冷嘲热讽，拒绝所有形式的关心。那双绿眼睛在黑暗中闪烁着，好像在威胁他敢不敢对他表露出一丁点同情。

如果查尔斯是个反应迟钝的陌生人，可能就会做出错误的举动，害自己被赶出家门。但他不是。查尔斯了解艾瑞克，就像了解自己一样。他朝他露出无害的微笑，一边从身后掏出两个大包裹。

“一听说感恩节停电，我就来你这里了。”他迈进公寓，熟悉得好像走进自己的家，“你知道，我不可能忍受得了跟库特和那个男人待在一栋房子里。更别说是一栋黑暗的房子了。我们三个可能在暗夜里把对方生吞活剥掉。我希望你足够好心，能够收留我。”

他提也没提爱迪去世的事。艾瑞克看着小个子男孩径自走到厨房，从袋子里拖出四分之一只火鸡、速食土豆泥和晚餐卷。

“所以，你能收留我吗？我带来了吃的。我们俩可以好好过节。”

那双蓝眼睛期待地望着他。艾瑞克盯着他，起先不知所措，最后慢慢点了点头。他回身把门重新关好，挂好栓锁。等他再回过头来的时候，查尔斯已经摆好了吃的。一顿丰盛的冷餐列在咖啡桌上，他没有用那个惯常吃饭用的长餐桌，艾瑞克不明白他是怎么知道的：自从爱迪死后，他再也没法容忍在那个桌子上吃饭。

查尔斯把蜡烛搬到咖啡桌中央，“好漂亮的烛台，”他小声赞叹道，抬起头来看见艾瑞克呆呆地站在原地，“帮我把餐具拿来，好吗？”

艾瑞克瞪着他。查尔斯以为他会拒绝，但过了一会儿，他转身动作起来，到壁橱里拿来两套餐具，在桌子上摆开。查尔斯直接坐到了地毯上，这样咖啡桌的高度刚刚好，他拍拍身边的空地，于是艾瑞克坐到了他旁边，和他紧挨在一起。

“在城外上学可真要命，”查尔斯说，“那群美国佬，”他换成了小时候才用的英格兰口音，“可以帮我递点鸡肉过来吗？”

于是艾瑞克接过他的盘子，开始分解那只火鸡，这样一来，他自己也不得不吃一点了。在他给查尔斯盛火鸡的时候，查尔斯狼吞虎咽地用艾瑞克的盘子吃起了晚餐卷和土豆泥，一边对他同学凶猛的吃相大加批评。他的腮帮子鼓鼓囊囊的，艾瑞克安静地吃着，听着查尔斯在他耳边不停地讲着几个月来身边发生的事。就这样，两个月来第一次，他尝出了嘴里食物的味道。

屋里只有刀叉碰撞的声音，和查尔斯讲话的声音。艾瑞克安静地听着，不时点点头。当查尔斯讲起几件尤为有意思的事情时，他甚至想要微笑了，他望着查尔斯，他活泼、英俊、生机勃勃，轻而易举地就占据了艾瑞克所有的注意力，让他无暇去想任何别的事情。但他几次微笑的尝试都以失败告终。他的肌肉僵硬，完全忘记了如何露出笑容。

“我吃不掉了，给，”查尔斯说，一边把盘子里剩下的晚餐卷一股脑全都倒给艾瑞克，“多吃一点，我听说挨饿对智商无益。我可不希望你像某些人一样——当我说某些人时，我指的是库特——蠢到快要毕业了都还压根分不清教室和厕所的区别。”

艾瑞克专心地把餐卷切成小块，他手腕上的骨头瘦得突出来，查尔斯只看了一眼，就强迫自己把目光瞟向别处。他讲啊，讲啊，直到觉得自己的声音都开始变调了。他讲了乐队的笑话，讲了俱乐部的笑话，讲了足球队的笑话，还惟妙惟肖地模仿了苏格兰口音。如果这次对话发生在两个月之前，他们俩肯定早就笑作一团，艾瑞克会边擦眼泪边露出二十二颗牙齿，查尔斯则会倒在他身上，毛茸茸的头发逗得他发痒，然后笑得更厉害。但现在艾瑞克给他最大的回应就是眨眨眼睛。他安静得像一只鬼魂。

查尔斯觉得自己的泪水几乎就在眼眶里打转了，但他当然不能哭。他强迫自己继续露出微笑，即使本能地感觉到自己再也支撑不了多久。艾瑞克的痛苦几乎就像身体可感知的剧痛般投射到他身上，让他觉得难以呼吸。

然后那唯一一根蜡烛燃尽了。

黑暗。黑暗。彻底的黑暗。查尔斯允许自己慢慢把笑容卸下来，觉得自己像个十足的傻瓜。他攥紧拳头，凝视仿佛无边无际的黑暗。艾瑞克就在他身旁，可他根本感知不到他。他们在黑暗中沉默着，那烛火仿佛是他们的发音器似的，灯一灭，房间里就再也没有任何别的声音。查尔斯咬紧嘴唇，直到尝出一丁点血味。然后他的膝盖蹭到了艾瑞克的大腿，一瞬间，艾瑞克好像从黑暗中凭空出现。他的气息，他的味道，他的身体，在黑暗中渐渐显现出来。

他朝他贴过来，呼吸碰着呼吸。查尔斯茫然地侧过脸去，觉出艾瑞克的嘴唇贴住自己的耳朵。

“谢谢你，查尔斯。”他轻轻说，声音很嘶哑，一边握住了查尔斯的手，“我觉得好多了。”

泪水终于从他眼眶中涌出来，查尔斯想要说话，却一个字也吐不出来，于是他只是侧了侧脸，这样他的鼻尖顶到了艾瑞克的面颊。一切都太暗了。他们根本看不见彼此的脸，但还是想方设法找到了对方的嘴唇。查尔斯尝到了泪水。艾瑞克也是。

那是他们第一次接吻。

*二十六岁*

艾瑞克推门进来的时候，查尔斯正在沙发上呼呼大睡。他的领带散开着，一摞试卷滑到地板上，其中几张上已经有不祥的猫爪抓痕。他们的猫咪，喵磁王（它的名字还有待商榷，但艾瑞克已经在心里这么叫它了），正心满意足地蜷缩在查尔斯身边，毛茸茸的脑袋拱着查尔斯的颈窝。

艾瑞克把门重新关上，大衣上带来的冷风被室内温暖的空气清洗干净，他觉出自己的双颊因为温差而灼烧起来。关门的声音让猫咪抬起头用严肃的绿眼睛看着他，然后喵了一声。这吵醒了查尔斯。艾瑞克凑到沙发旁边，看着查尔斯一点点清醒过来，睫毛颤抖着，蓝眼睛茫然地眨动几下，他下巴上有个可爱的小窝，从六岁起就没变过。他睁开眼睛，看见男友正趴在沙发边盯着自己。

“变态。”他咕哝一声，红嘴唇却现出微笑。

“你好，睡美人。”艾瑞克眨眨眼睛，“你睡得像个期末季结束的学生。”

“啊，学生，”查尔斯撑起身来，瞥了一眼地上的纸张，“我恨学生。我刚刚批到哪了——”

“已经五点了，我们得收拾一下去派对啦。”

“派对。”查尔斯抱怨道，“为什么会存在感恩节派对？那个大家在感恩节只家庭聚餐的世界去哪了？”

“消失很久了。”

“我恨派对。”查尔斯站起身，舒展酸痛的身体，满意地打量着自己男友换衣服的背影。

“几年前你可不会说出这种话，”艾瑞克指出，“大学里我每隔半个月就得去某个乱糟糟的派对上认领醉醺醺的你，你知道自己喝醉到一定程度之后就会开始管所有人都叫‘艾瑞克‘吗？”

他不知道。“我才没有。”

艾瑞克对着衣柜悄悄微笑起来。

“我想我过了会享受派对的年纪，”查尔斯在他身后说，“现在派对上唯一让我兴奋的东西只有果冻酒。”

“我从来不喜欢派对。”艾瑞克说，系着衬衫的扣子，“除非是和你一起。”

“当然啦，因为我生来讨人喜欢。”

查尔斯套上他的丁香色羊毛衫，把脑袋奋力从领口钻出来，乱蓬蓬的鬈发朝四面八方支棱着。他对着镜子用手指把它们梳到后面，从余光里发现艾瑞克一直在盯着自己看。二十六岁的艾瑞克看起来傲慢、严肃、冷若冰霜，但查尔斯时常觉得他的眼神和六岁时无甚区别。

“把衬衫扣子扣好，亲爱的朋友，”查尔斯对着镜子命令道，“你知道派对上会有多少单身猎人，别让自己变成靶子。”

于是艾瑞克把最上面两颗扣子也系好了，这让他看起来像个穿polo衫的直男，马上就要去打高尔夫球。查尔斯满意地坏笑着。他打扮完毕，转过身来。

“你看起来很可口。”

“嘘，注意用词，”艾瑞克说，“教授。”

“我还是不习惯有人管我叫‘教授’。”

“你昨天晚上看起来还挺习惯的，是不是？”

“噢，我忘记了，”查尔斯仰脸看着他，艾瑞克慢慢眨了一下眼睛，“需要你帮我回忆一下，兰谢尔先生。”他看了一眼表，声音越来越低，“我们可以迟到一会儿。”

艾瑞克扬起眉，准备提出反对意见。但是接着，在他们的嘴唇相距半英寸的时候，灯灭了。

查尔斯发出惊奇的哼声，但还是完成了那个吻，又轻又温柔。他们在黑暗中紧贴在一起。艾瑞克打开手机的手电筒。他们先拉开窗帘，发现外面的路灯还亮着，事实上，纽约城一如既往的灯火通明。

“真怪。”艾瑞克轻轻说，“看起来只有我们家停电了。”

“你知道，这正方便——”

艾瑞克按住了查尔斯摸到自己腰间的手。“太暗了。你能出去找手电筒来吗，亲爱的？”

查尔斯看起来有点扫兴。

“当然，如果你真那么怕黑的话。”

“我们都知道，你才是怕黑的那个。”艾瑞克指出。

查尔斯没再提出异议。他接过艾瑞克的手机，打着光走到卧室外面，开始在客厅找那把真正的手电筒。他在那个盛满杂物的大箱子旁蹲下来，把最顶上艾瑞克的光明节烛台小心地放到一边。还有一打老照片，他把它们搁到一边，无数个小小的艾瑞克和查尔斯。他听见卧室里传来微弱的响动。

“艾瑞克？”他说，“小心点，里面太暗了，你要不要出来和我一起？”

“不用。”艾瑞克说。

查尔斯找到了手电筒。他把手机揣到裤子口袋里，站起身来朝卧室走去。

“嘿，你还记得这里以前是怎么经常停电的吗？”查尔斯边说边推开门，“在我们还小的时候，感恩节……”

一切都被烛光映亮了。好多蜡烛。床头柜、壁橱顶、木地板上。无数小小的火苗摇曳着，让光影晃动不休。艾瑞克站在中间，微笑着。查尔斯茫然地眨眨眼。

“什么——”

艾瑞克跪了下来。

查尔斯听见自己发出一声很丢脸的小小惊叫声，然后他的男友举起了什么又小又闪亮的东西，双眼里闪动着很多簇烛火的影子，又温柔，又俊美。

“查尔斯·泽维尔，你——”

“我愿意！”查尔斯叫道。

*半小时后*

即使有这样的意外情节，查尔斯还是完成了自己的计划。他俩在黑暗中拥在一起，喘着气，床单在刚刚被弄得乱七八糟。查尔斯把脑袋搁在艾瑞克胸前，听着他的心跳。

“所以，我们的电什么时候回来？”

“我让阿扎泽尔把电闸拉了。”艾瑞克闷闷地说，“等会出去修一下就好。”

“你知道有很多别的办法可以营造浪漫气氛，对吧？不用非断掉我们的电。”

“嗯，但是我喜欢蜡烛。它们都是紫色的。”

“紫色的？”查尔斯抬起脑袋，环顾四周，“我的求婚仪式上用的是紫色蜡烛？”

“你刚刚看起来并不介意啊。”

“上帝，”查尔斯笑起来，“你的审美品位像个祖母，艾瑞克。”

“我知道。”艾瑞克轻轻说，“必须等你来拯救我。”

他们困倦地依偎在一起，把派对的事情忘得一干二净。那只猫咪从客厅走进来，用挑剔的目光审视着一屋的蜡烛，然后跳上床来。

“嗨，喵磁王。”艾瑞克说。

“我不会允许你给它取名叫‘喵磁王’的，”查尔斯轻轻说，“这会让它在别的猫面前抬不起头来。”

“好吧，”艾瑞克看着猫蹭到自己身边，“那么猫的名字你起，我要起我们第一个孩子的名字。”

查尔斯抬起脸来。

“你要叫他什么？”

“噢，我在想，万磁王二世。”

查尔斯呻吟一声，把脸埋到枕头里。他咕哝了句什么，艾瑞克侧过脸来才听清。“我要逃婚。”他说。


End file.
